Why did they take her?
by LunarFall
Summary: Jake and the Cullen's are shocked and confused. The Volturi for no reason have taken Nessie.They dont know why they took her and now she needs to be found...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I should probly say that I dont own twilight in any way...**

* * *

"Oh my god! Jake thank you sooo much, I love it." Nessie said squeezing the daylights out of Jacob. She took the necklace out of the box and had him put it on her neck. It was a tiny dimond heart necklace, she was so happy she was jumping up and down.

"I'm glad you like it, if you didnt there's a good way to blow a hundred bucks." She punched him in the arm, and he smiled at her like he was proud of himself. Edward walked in the room looking at Jake.

"Come on, we need your help. Emmets being an idiot and to whom he's being an Idiot is my worry." Jake nodded following allong, and Nessie as a dog trailing behind them. He father turned and looked at her. "You are not coming with us, you are to stay in your room. We have had issues with the Volturi befor and I dont wan't problems again. No buts now go." She did as her father told and Jake gave her a simpithetic look. "She's safer in her room Jake." Nessie Stomped up the stairs to her room.

"He treats me like I'm four! I hate it," She said screaming at her reflection in the mirror. "Im not four, Im 17! I can handle myself perfectly fine!" Coming from the shadows behind her was another figure in her mirror. Alec and Jane, she met them befor but not really on the best terms.

"Can you really, can you handle yourself against us Renesmee? And I woldn't try screaming because we have over half the Volturi vampires outside, and your family is no even remotley ready for a battle." Jane whispered through her teeth, "Good girl. Now come along."

"Jake!" Seth was screaming from in there pact bond. "They have Nessie!" Jake took off in a run as did the others.

"Where?" Jake screamed, "What happened?"

"I dont know they just came out the back with her trailing behind them. I would have tried and stoped them but I wouldnt have done much because it is Jane and Alec." He imediatly stop, non moving like a corpse. "Jake? Jake you ok man ? Oh god i lost track of them they just vanished."

Jake was still frozen in place. They had his Nessie, he diddnt know were they went, and there was nothing he could do...

Edward came up behind him. "We will find her Jake I promise you we will find her."


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you suppose we find her Carslie?" Jacob was irritated because nobody would answer his question. "Will someone answer me, or else I'll go get the pack and start our way to Italy after them leeches. I dont care how many of them there are, I'd do it." Carslie looked up from pacing the living room.

"We know you would, but we musnt think irrationaly. We must be smart about this, why would they want her, where would they take her, and for what purpose." He continued his pacing as if he never stopped.

"She does have a unique power Carlsie." Alice chimed in, steping from her perch atop the back of the top. "And she is not full vampire, so possibly for them. Or the Volturi have a grudge against us. But if they sent Jane and Alec there is some serious importantce to her being with them. Or there kidnapping of them." Said the little pixie like vampire, in a calm voice. Thanks to Jasper most obviously to help them all but mainly Jacob.

"They might need her for help of there gaurd, why I dont know her power is special, unique, and amazing. But nothing they could use in a battle, thats what the twins are for." Jasper said smoothly exiting the room to head twords the phone in the other room, as the others kept talking and trying to find there explinations.

He dialed a number he remember just for Nessie, and was the only way to reach one of her favorite people. "Hello, Zafrina this is Jasper. And we may need your help, the Voulturi has Nessie..."

"OK Aro what in Gods name do you want? I mean really, Its my birthday and you have to snatch me. There better be a real good reason." Nessie said with an attitude, and venom heavy in her words. Standing between the twins.

"Of course child, you are to goin the Volturi gaurd. Thanks to the kill your dog maded on one of my officials sent to check out your family. And dont even go and try to defend your dog we have had many issues befor of there kind killing ours. Which is understand able but very inconvenitent. I mean really, what if one of them had potential for us. So you will take the place of them." Aro said his transparent skin wrinkeled and transparently pale formed into a grin apon his aincent face.

"You know you wont get very far, daddy and grandpa will get me and take me back." She said childishly sticking out her tounge.

"Not if you think this is were you want to be, you never want to talk to that mut of yours again. And we can make that happen now, Amelie come here now dear. Amelie here can most simply be explained as brainwash you to belive this. Take her away darlings," as they directed her out of the main chambered room of the Volturi. "Have fun Renesmee, and come back a change child."

They led her to the next room to were she was sat down, and locked in. "You arnt going to get away with this, you do realize that daddy and grandpa are gonna get me ya know."

"Your 17 and acting four, how patetic and child. This will hurt just alot, and watch us get away with it. How this works is I basically replace memories thoughts and feelings for others and put what I want in you scrawny lil head." She placed her hands on Nessie's head and she began to scream. Nessies screams were audible in the Volturi main chamber, as Aro's smile grew wider...

**A/N I know these are short chapters, but im busy...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok so I kinda well answered i guess u could say un aswered question that I guess kinda needed to be answered, and any buddy reading. Not to sound snotty, Im 13 this is my first story and im busy with other things so there not gonna be all that great compaired to the other story I write in my free time for fun. Oh yeah and i do not own twilight in anyway, just thought i should remember to put that out there.**

* * *

"Wait!" Jake yelled, at the Cullens house the next day. "How did they even get in here with out us even noticing them?" They all stood shocked, none of them had thought of that. "Alice did you see anything? Because I didnt smell the leeches." Alice was shocked and stuttered.

"N-n-no, so how did they get in her?" Alice was sitting on the couch again. "Unless, crap. Jasper, this is your area of experteise."

"New Voulturi gaurd members," People looked at him, "Ya know the Volturi can be like that, there not exactly the nicest. And in otherwords we will have a heck of a time with them if I'm correct." Jacobs eyes bugged out from his head.

"Crap so now we got knew Vamps to worry about. Wonderful!" His sarcasm was enough to get him slap by Bella. Jake started to freak but stoped. "Sorry"

"You all need to calm yourselfs, seriously! Nessies out there and your all acting like complete idiots, stop!" Bella was on her last string with them. "You all want her back yet the only ones acting smart are half of us. That is in no way going to work!" Edward came up behind her and pulled her into a hug, nodding in agreement. "She's our daughter we get the most freakout rights and privledges." Everone was still aruging, over who got to care. They all were so worried and wored up they dont know wuts imortant. They all have messed up thoughts just adding into a pile of nonsence.

"How are you feeling?" Aro asked the newly re-made Nessie, in Volturi robes, with her hair in a bun atop her head. "I am going to ask you questions and you are going to give me an answer, lets begin. Do you want to go back with your family."

"No," she said coldly.

"The mutt?"

"He can go die in a hole."

"What do you want to do?"

"Stay here." As she spoke Aro's smile was sretched ear to ear.

"Good, now time for information as to how we collected you unnoticed. You see child, we have new members to our gaurd. Melody and Nathan, they eatch have a power and were a lucky find. Melody cant knock out others powers completly, while temporarily unnoticed, and with out being told you beloved family with powers would be usuless. And Nathan, can just knock out any of the five sences on anyone, smell, hearing anything on whatever he pleases and he can only take certain parts of things it wanted. There powers are remoletly similar and somewhat very diffrent, but they were a lucky pair to find. And they are also very new vampire, so they thought this would be best. Right? " They nodded from behind them.

Nessie smiled, and the Volturi took it diffrently than wut it was for. "Im Glad you find that good, child."She turned and walked away as he said that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, Im really busy and just realized I have ALOT of spelling errors and gammer errors in chapters before and I appologize for it. **

* * *

Laying on a bed the Volturi gave her in a room because she still slept unlike the other, with a tray of fruit on the stand beside it. She found herself thinking about how she was gonna do this, pull of being one of them. Apparently Amelie's power only works a portion of the time, It clearly hasn't worked on her. But it did mess with her head, she knew she wanted to go back to her Jake and family. She also had this strange urge to stay though, and do what she was told, to be commanded around by Aro the oldest pile of dirt the world has ever known. Even although her brain was jumbled she knew she still didn't like Aro in the least or really any part of the Volturi actually.

Jane suddenly smashed through the door flopping on Nessies bed, making her sit up almost immediately. "Guess what Ness, time to prove yourself to Aro we have a job to do." I smiled like I found joy in this, I had to play the part right. If I did it long enough to be undiscovered I would be rescued without to much flaw.

"And what would that be, I am actually sleep deprived currently . Can I sleep over the travel or is it close?" She was shocked at what I didn't understand.

"Wow when your serious and rational you sound very professional. Which Is exceedingly good, considering whom your around." This convincing thing was much easier than she thought, as long as I don't give any hint I'm the old Nessie beside a portion of my speech its not all going to change.

* * *

Leah found Jake deep in the wood, after he finally just lost it and ran off. "Yo idiot, pack bond, whats up with this whole ohmygod its all my fault I should have watched what I've done going through your head for a fraction of a second. Me and Seth both caught it so care to elaborate."

"Not now Leah he groweled."

"No body can help you stupid if you don't tell anyone so start explaining." He glared at her but began to explain.

"The was a vamp on the very edge of down and I got it and took it down, it was traveling into Forks. I'm beginning to believe it was an Italy leech, and their taking Nessie is their revenge." She punched him in the face.

"How stupid are you Jake! These are the things they've been trying to figure out for the last twenty four hours and you didn't say anything? Your completely stupid, problems could have been figured out hours ago and you sit here like you cant do anything! If anything happens to her it's your fault!" Leah didn't care so much about the vamps as whom in here pack did care about the vampish child but that's overly stupid on his part. "You retard!" She shifted on her way running back to the house and. He sat there a tear running down his healing bruised cheek its was all his fault he realize.


End file.
